Neko Izaya
by Sinful Deity
Summary: Izaya has got a problem. A big fuzzy problem. And Shizuo is more than eager and willing to do something about it. Shizuo x Izaya, Boy x boy YAOI, don't like, don't read, yadayadayada, established relationship, and I tried smut. so... *awkward silence* xD :D More descriptional stuffs inside :D Disclaimer inside also C:


Hiya :D So I guess I'll start this out by saying, Durarara Isn't mine nor will it ever be TT^TT and that if you want to be able to understand the jokes at the end, I suggest you read my other story, s/8628814/1/Your-Brute, its ok to read this alone, but please no reviews saying "WTF, THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE." XD maybe it still won't if you read 'Your Brute'... I dunno. xD but yeah, :D happy reading! (Btw, I'm not that good at writing sexy times, haha, I was so paranoid someone would read it when I didn't notice. [very small house of 5 people] xD)  
Oh, and *Neko is also used as a term in Yaoi to describe a submissive partner, AKA the Uke :)

* * *

While watching TV on his living room couch, Shizuo heard a soft knock coming from the front door.

A barely audible, yet familiar voice called out to him, "Shizu-chan…? …Are you home?"

Smirking, he shed off his shirt, slipped his pants off (throwing them back onto the couch) and tousling his hair, went to open the door.

He made the smile disappear as he opened his door with a stern face. He might've been elated when he knew Izaya was visiting him but he wouldn't show it easily.

"What?" He asked, opening the door, allowing entrance to the small raven haired man, who seemed to storm in.

Izaya's hood was pulled up and he looked a bit antsy. His eyes trailed over Shizuo more than twice but, he seemed to snap out of it with a depressed attitude. After moments of silence, it turned into a bubbling anger.

"That damned nerd!"

Shizuo cocked an eyebrow, slightly entertained to see Izaya so angry, as Izaya threw his hood back, unveiling black silky cat ears.

"LOOK!" the crimson eyed man huffed.

Shizuo's eyes widened.

Of course he was surprised but, still, it was seemingly normal. I mean, come on, he's friends with a dullahan.

Biting back a few laughs, he choked out, "How the _Hell_ did that happen?"

Pacing, Izaya explained the situation irritably.

"That damn nerd Shinra happened! He said he was testing something and he needed to experiment on someone and said Celty "couldn't" and that I owed him or something! That idiotic, imprudent human! I'm going to kill him! I'm going to ruin his life!"

Shizuo was just so amused. Izaya wasn't one for being angry or expressing malice-type behavior. He would usually shrugged bad things off as a joke, and just get revenge if he felt it was right.

Izaya's red eyes darted around the room and when his eyes landed on Shizuo, he glared.

"QUIT LAUGHING, YOU DAMN PROTOZOAN! I'M A FUCKING CAT!" Izaya picked up a throw pillow from the couch and chucked it at Shizuo's face.

Suddenly focused, he finished off his chuckles and approached the slender man.

"Why are you so angry?" Shizuo asked, in a low, seductive voice that caused Izaya to shiver in a bit of anticipation.

"I-I have ears! Shizu-chan!_ Ears_!" He yanked up his shirt and under it revealed a sleek black tail, with a fluffy end, wrapped around his thin waist.

"L-Look! A-And there's even a—_AHN!_"

Shizuo's eyes widened, unhumanly large, as Izaya gave a violent, erotic moan when he grasped the appendage roughly.

"SH-SHIZU-CHAN! D-DON'T DO THAT! I-IT'S SENSITIVE!" Izaya grabbed his tail away, moaning.

"Th-this is horrible…" Izaya whimpered, holding his tail.

Shizuo licked his lips, eyes drifting around and taking in the blushing face of his cat-turned lover. He had to admit, he had always imagined Izaya in something like this. He had quite the cos-play fetish.

"For you, maybe." He admitted after several long seconds of silence.

With that, Shizuo pulled Izaya into a warm and loving embrace, molding their bodies together. Shizuo flicked one of the ears which made Izaya flinch.

"S-Shizu-Chan…"

Mocha eyes met dark red and Shizuo felt a chill run down his spine.

Izaya's face was flushed and his clothes were leaning off his body just enough to see his shoulder, his hair tousled, chest heaving lightly.

"I personally think it makes you look sexier." Shizuo admitted as he entwined his fingers into Izaya's hair and pulled him into a hot, passionate kiss. Izaya moaned and jumped when he felt the latter's hand on his tail. He moaned into the taller man's mouth, granting entrance as Shizuo slipped his tongue in and began probing around with the mouth he knew as well as the back of his hand, kneading the base of the tail.

_"Nnng…" _Izaya whimpered, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck.

Lightly pumping the organ, Shizuo pulled away to gaze at the shaking, hot mess he caused.

"S-Sh-shizu-chan!" Izaya whined, stuttering out.

"I know you're unpredictable but damn, this is new." Shizuo mused as he pumped the tail faster, licking his lips.

With quivering knees and flushed cheeks, said neko sank to the floor.

Lightly clawing the ex-bartenders leg, he begged for more.

"Sh-_Shizu-chaaaaaaaan_…" He complained in and extremely horny voice.

Shizuo chuckled out, "You slut…" and smirked as the lithe body underneath him swiftly pulled his boxers down, just enough to unveil his throbbing manhood. Izaya gazed at the sight of his lover's unworldly large cock.

Taking a breath in, he slowly took the length into his mouth, moaning out onto it. This caused Shizuo to groan as he placed his hands back onto the small man's head. He bobbed his head slowly, running his tongue on the underside of it and swirling his tongue over the head and lightly tonguing at the slit.

"D-damn, Izaya…" Shizuo groaned as he felt the slightly rougher tongue of his lover on his arousal.

Soon, Izaya was deep throating him. Shizuo began slowly thrusting his hips in and out, lightly hitting the back of the smaller man's throat.

Knowing that his boyfriend was close, Izaya pulled back, Shizuo grunting lightly.

"S-shizu-chan! Please!" Izaya begged in an increasingly whiney voice.

"Fuck me!" He looked at Shizuo with pleading eyes.

Shizuo felt his tolerance break a bit when he took a hold of Izaya's tail and dragged him to his bedroom.

_"Aahnn!"_

It just turned Shizuo on to no end knowing that the infamous, all powerful, 'Godly', information broker Izaya was practically _begging _for sex.

Throwing him onto the bed, and placing himself between his Flea's legs, Shizuo undressed Izaya teasingly slow, massaging his nipples in the process.

"_SH-SHIZU-CHAN!_" Izaya writhed, the all too familiar pain of kept arousal searing into his mind.

Shizuo had undressed Izaya down to his boxers before he planted each of his hands on either side of his head.

A smirk coming to his face, Shizuo whispered, "_Izaya_..." Izaya shivered involuntarily at his name being said so seductively.

"Say my name…" Shizuo said. Lowering his face to his lover's as he kissed his forehead.

He began kissing Izaya's jawline to his neck, to his chest, and down to his navel, leaving trails of saliva and the areas of abused flesh set aflame.

"Sh-shizu_ooooh_…" Izaya moaned wantonly as Shizuo finally slipped Izaya's boxers off, licking at his hipbone, nipping here and there.

"Scream it."

Shizuo challenged, shoving a finger in past the tight ring of muscle that was Izaya's sex, his finger completely dry.

"_A-AHN! SH-SHIZUO!_"

Shizuo smirked, pulling it out and pushing it in agonizingly slow, Izaya feeling the strange and intense pain eating at him, his smooth walls clamping down harshly, spasming.

He moaned when Shizuo pushed in a second finger, still no lube.

To make up for it, Shizuo softly massaged Izaya's ear, licking and sucking at his neck.

The dryness wasn't that big of a problem though, because by the time Shizuo added the third finger, Izaya was completely wet, weeping erection standing proud and free, dripping with pre-cum.

"Sh-Shizuooo!_ Please_!"

"Please _what_?" Shizuo tested, flicking the informants ears again.

The next movement made Shizuo's eyes widen as Izaya roughly grasped his fake blonde locks and smashed their lips together, rocking his hips against the hand in his tight ass, moaning like a whore.

"Fuck me Shizu-chan," He gasped out, grinding against the fingers harder, Shizuo stilled in bewilderment, a heavy blush adorning his otherwise manly features.

"Fuck me so good and hard," He leaned, whispering into Shizuo's neck, also aggressively licking and nipping.

"That I break." And with that last slutty line said, Izaya bit down hard, drawing blood from Shizuo's collarbone with his sharp, feline-like canines.

"You damn louse." Shizuo growled, grinning like a mad man.

He swiftly pulled his fingers out, causing Izaya to groan and shut his eyes.

"Pull up your legs, flea." Shizuo all but snarled.

Shakily, Izaya pulled them up, whimpering, but also loving the aggressive treatment, as Shizuo placed himself at his puckered entrance, hands on either side of Izaya's head.

"Don't blame me if you can't walk tomorrow." Shizuo stated, shoving himself in up until the hilt.

Izaya screamed and threw his head back into the pillow, moaning loudly.

"Sh-Shizuo_-OH!"_ He yelped as Shizuo began a quick, erratic and violent pace.

With each monster powered thrust, he would hit Izaya's prostate, causing Izaya to scream.

At some point, Izaya began meeting Shizuo's thrust, relishing the sounds of squishing and slapping filling the room, along with pants and pleasure drenched moans.

He let go of his legs and wrapped them around Shizuo's waist, Shizuo placing his hands on Izaya's hips, starting to form bruises.

Izaya's moaning only grew louder and louder, back arching, eyes flickering and drool pooling out of his mouth.

Izaya was nearing completion as his started playing with his neglected prick.

"Sh-Shizuo-_oh_, I-_HYAH_! S-So _C-CLOSE!_" He screamed, pumping himself vigorously.

Shizuo could only smirk, as he pulled back and looked to where he was entering his lover belligerently, the soft pink flesh meeting and eating up his red and swollen shaft, sucking him in and clenching around him eagerly.

"_Sh-Shizuo_! D-Don't _L-LOOK, NNG_."

Satisfaction clearly registered on both of the faces, Shizuo leaned his head on Izaya's.

"I'm gonna cum inside of you, alright?" He stated, as if he needed to ask.

"N_-nyah_! F-Fill me up, Shizuo!" Izaya whimpered wantonly.

Shizuo again gripped the base of Izaya's tail, feeling his uke get instantly tighter (if that was even possible) to the point where it hurt.

Izaya was surprised the pleasure hadn't made him pass out yet.

With Izaya still stroking himself and Shizuo playing with his tail and pounding into his prostate, Izaya slammed his head back into the bed, one last time, screaming his lovers name like it was something that would save his life, and he came.

"_SHIZUOHH!_" Izaya squealed, seeing stars.

Shizuo looked down at his lover covered in his own cum, panting and blushing and almost instantly came.

"_I-Izaya…_" He moaned as Izaya's velvet walls clamped around him, tightening and releasing and then again, tightening and releasing, he soon came, vision clouding with white.

Izaya mewled at the sensation of being filled with Shizuo's seed and gasped heavily.

Shizuo wiped sweat from his brow and leaned down and kissed Izaya sloppy and passionately, and surely, lovingly.

Seconds went by before Shizuo pulled out his softening length wetly, causing Izaya to murmur.

"That was amazing, Shizu-chan." Izaya whispered, a soft blush coloring his porcelain, slightly damp face.

Shizuo collapsed face first into the bed, smiling like a goof and draped his right arm over Izaya's chest.

He looked over sleepily and mumbled "I love you, Izaya…"

Izaya liked seeing this side of Shizuo. The cute, fluffy side of him, like when he wasn't trying to kill him with inanimate objects.

Izaya grinned, turning to his side, whining at the feeling of something dripping out of him, and hugged Shizuo, pulling the covers over them.

"I love you too…" He said leisurely, and yawned, the side of his head meeting with the pillow as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

_ Maybe I don't have to get revenge on Shinra after all._

* * *

By now, the next day, the ears and tail were gone and things were seemingly normal.

Izaya limped into his office, seeing Namie filing papers near his desk. She dropped what she was doing, simply blushed and held out her phone, following Izaya's every move.

"Ne? May I ask, what in the _Hell_ are you doing Namie?"

He threw himself into the swivel chair, too tired and sore to even attempt to get the phone away from her.

With a few beeps and a chuckle here and there, Namie looked back at Izaya.

"What made Shizuo-kun do it so hard?" She asked, giddy.

"_NANI?_" Izaya yelled, attempting to get up and attack her but immediately regretting his decision as pain wracked his lower body.

"Ah!" He fell back into his chair, blush making its presence evident throughout his body.

"H-HOW DO YOU-?!" he stuttered out.

"Maybe next time, you'll learn to lock the office door~" She hummed, walking away.

Erica replied to the video message, "HE'S SO KAWAII!" as Izaya fumed in his seat, not sure whose life to ruin.

**_Shizuo's, Namie's? Shinra?!_**

He was at a loss for words and as he bitterly began working away and typing, he began thinking,

**_I'm god! No one can shame me! Ah! I'll ruin everyone's lives! You'll see! You'll all see!_**

He didn't even seem to notice his phone blowing up with notifications of the new hit on the dollars website.

*"**Neko Izaya Limps To Work**"

Ironic, isn't it?

* * *

I hope you liked it! :D

Shizuo: It better have been worth it, this little bitch refuses to talk to me.

Izaya: *glares*

*Neko is also used as a term in yaoi to describe a submissive partner, AKA the uke:D

^just in case you didn't see that at the beginning

Sorry if it was bad :c


End file.
